


Награда и наказание

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), LuckyMary



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 5 lvl - драбблы [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fetish, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: «… я лучше съем перед загсом свой паспорт…»





	Награда и наказание

— Ебаный кошмар! Пиздец какой-то!

— Баки!

— Что Баки? Блядские сто лет — Баки!

— Прекрати так ругаться.

— Посмотрите на него. Забыл, как поливал нас хуями на войне?

— На войне матом разговаривали. Здесь дама, в конце концов.

— Спорю, что именно она и предложила эту ебанину!

— Да, эту, как ты выражаешься, ebaninu, предложила я, — отозвалась Хилл, не отрываясь от мониторов. — Благодаря тебе, я уже выучила русский матерный в совершенстве. Другого выхода нет. Террористы требуют Капитана Америка как главного переговорщика. Только ты практически идентичен ему по параметрам фигуры.

— Мария, а если они потребуют снять шлем, — озабоченно спросил Стив.

— Ну я же не идиотка: Барнс наденет наномаску.

Баки, натягивающий форму Стива, замер.

— Волосы красить не буду!

— Парик готов, не беси меня и одевайся быстрей, пока я тебя не yobnula.

Баки взвыл и, продолжая бурчать под нос: “Господи за что мне это? Где я так нагрешил?!”, принялся рассовывать многочисленные керамические ножи по потайным карманам.

— Мария, может, все таки пойду я? — в очередной раз спросил Стив.

— Роджерс, сколько можно повторять, — Хилл повернулась и устало потерла виски, — мы в очень урезанном составе, эти подонки хитры, они хотят держать тебя и Железного Человека, как самых опасных, по их мнению, Мстителей, на виду. Они тщательно подготовились. Тор — не на Земле, Вижн и Ванда прибудут только через несколько часов, которых у нас нет, у Бэннера все еще проблемы с “вызовом” Халка. Хорошо еще, что, по их данным, Барнс серьезно ранен, что дает мне зацепку, чтобы вычислить крысу, которая сливает им информацию. У тебя прекрасный опыт взаимодействия с Бартоном и Романов, Барнс — больше одиночка, эффективно действует он только в тандеме с тобой. Скот и Хоуп тоже будут с ними, я слила дезу, что они наслаждаются друг другом на Мальдивах, так что сюрприз этим мразям обеспечен. Тем более освобождение заложников — твой конек, а разнести все в хлам у Старка и Барнса получится прекрасно.

— Пленных можно не брать? — оживился Баки.

— Мне нужны живыми двое, запомни внешность. — Мария вывела на монитор фото. — Остальных можешь прибить к huyam.

— Отлично! Ну, как я вам?

Стив обернулся и слегка вздрогнул: перед ним стоял он сам с кровожадным выражением на лице.

— На месте террористов я бы наделал в штаны, увидев у Капитана такую зверскую рожу.

— Поверь мне, за вот это вот все эти обмудки обгадятся по уши.

— Тебе что, настолько не нравится моя форма?

Баки засопел.

— Потом объясню.

 

Миссия прошла чисто. Пока довольные собой бандиты на фоне поставленных на колени Капитана Америка без щита и Железного Человека без костюма, вещали в прямом эфире стандартный в подобных ситуациях бред, Стив, Клинт и Наташа без шума и пыли вырубили охранявших заложников бандитов и вывели людей из здания, правда, Муравью и Осе пришлось лететь к ним на подмогу, чтобы обезвредить взрывчатку, которой были обмотаны несколько человек. Получив сигнал, что гражданские в безопасности, Тони и Баки с чистой совестью положили на месте всех, кроме парочки, которую Мария жаждала допросить. Эпичные кадры сражения, которые выдавал в прямой эфир скорчившийся под столом оператор БиБиСи, облетели всю страну. В пылу драки наномаску с Баки сорвали, и мир насладился видом Зимнего Солдата в форме Капитана Америки — карающего и беспощадного. Баки, посмотрев один из выпусков новостей, только простонал и, выдав матерную тираду на смеси десяти языков, удалился отмываться.

 

Стив вошел в их комнаты в башне, когда Баки только начал снимать форму.

— Не спеши, красавчик.

— Что, не налюбовался еще на экране?

— Хочу сам раздеть тебя.

Стив подошел к Баки и облапил его за задницу, притираясь к паху. Баки удивленно вздернул бровь, почувствовав крепкий стояк.

— Ты что, фетишируешь на свою форму?

— Ты просто не представляешь, насколько сексуально в ней смотришься.

— Я грязный как черт.

— Я тебя вымою. — Стив начал подталкивать Баки в сторону ванной.

Очередная форма не пережила прилива страсти: оказывается, разорвать кевларовые нити можно не только вибраниумной рукой. Стоя под теплыми струями воды, Стив намыливал Баки, целуя каждый уже начинающий выцветать синяк, нежно прикасаясь к мошонке, оглаживая член, проходясь пальцами между половинок крепкой задницы. Баки упирался руками в стенку кабинки с такой силой, что закаленное стекло угрожающе потрескивало. Резко развернувшись, он впился Стиву в губы, сразу проникая в рот языком, притянул к себе, стараясь прижаться всем телом. Они целовались как безумные, адреналин бурлил в крови, грозя разрушениями.

— В кровать, немедленно, — хрипло произнес Баки, с трудом оторвавшись от припухших, ярких губ Стива. — Не хочу потом слушать, как будет ржать Старк, если мы сломаем третью за месяц душевую кабину.

Ополоснувшись от пены, они, не прекращая целоваться, добрались до кровати.

— Позвольте выдать вам награду за успешную миссию, Капитан, — промурчал Стив, целуя нежную кожу в паху.

— Я надеюсь, награда будет соответствующей. — Баки откинулся на подушки, проводя руками по груди, облизывая покрасневшие губы. Стив сел и помотал головой: видеть такого Баки и при этом хоть что-то соображать — было чертовски сложно. Он потянулся за смазкой, нанес на пальцы и, на минуту задумавшись, завел руку за спину, растягивая себя и пристально глядя на Баки. Тот приподнялся на локтях и тяжело задышал, наблюдая за Стивом.

— Блядь, я кончу только от одного вида.

— Только посмейте, Капитан! Примите награду как положено.

Щедро нанеся смазку на член Баки, Стив начал медленно насаживаться, плавно поводя бедрами, и, опустившись до конца, замер, привыкая к заполненности.

— Как же в тебе хорошо, — прошептал Баки.

Стив начал неспешно двигаться, приподнимаясь, почти выпуская из себя головку и снова глубоко насаживаясь, тихо постанывая, смотря из под полуопущенных ресниц, как любимый выгибается под ним дугой.

— Долго собираешься меня мучать?

— Я могу делать это всю ночь, — улыбнулся Стив и взял сумасшедший темп.

Баки бешено поддавал бедрами вверх, а потом сел и, покусывая Стива за шею, принялся дрочить ему. Стоны и жаркие “Люблю тебя” наполнили комнату.

Стив выплеснулся горячим семенем, сжимаясь, утягивая Баки в оргазм следом за собой. Отдышавшись, он соскользнул с почти не опавшего члена и скомандовал.

— На живот, Капитан. Награждение только началось.

 

Утром, когда все завтракали в общей гостиной, на связь вышли Стражи. На экране заливался хохотом Ракета.

— Барнс, помнишь наш спор? Ты еще сказал, что скорее сожрешь щит Капитана, чем когда-нибудь напялишь его форму. Я лечу за — теперь уже моим — арсеналом.

Баки взвыл и грохнул кулаком по столу.

— Кто меня сдал этому мудиле?

— От мудилы слышу! И чтоб все блестело!

— Еб твою мать! За что мне это наказание?!


End file.
